Murder of the Druids
by Edward George
Summary: The Sheriffs of Astrera find themselves up against a wall of silence among some of the people when a group of Druids are murdered. Mike has to use every gram of his twenty-first century knowledge to break through the silence. To help in their search for the suspects their apprentices are now their deputies.


Murder of the Druids

The Sheriffs of Astrera

Fifth in the Series: Six senior druids were wantonly murdered at a fortress. The Chief Druid wants to know why and the suspects arrested and brought before the Kings Court for trial and punishment. The Sheriffs of Astrera find themselves up against a wall of silence among some of the people. Mike has to use every gram of his twenty-first century knowledge to break through the silence.

1.

Castle Pevanshire on the world of Edrhon was a hub of activity as the newest group of young druid apprentices were reporting to the Castle for training as future druids. Senior druids were running around the Castle still getting things organized. It was the spring and the annual grand reshuffle of staff and induction of the trainees was taking place. The new candidates were lined up in four columns for posting to senior druids who were to be their instructors and mentors for the next four years. The young people glanced to the side at four individuals in mottle gray, green, black and brown uniforms with strange black ovals over their eyes, and black berets standing to the side watching.

"Gee looks like the day I enlisted in the Army," said Senior Sheriff Michael Anderson laughing to himself.

"Is that what you call, organized confusion, Mike?" Gylin their assistant and deputy asked.

"Yup."

Estera/Jennie looking straight ahead said, "Oh come on guys, like you weren't scared the first time you were away from home?"

"I was eighteen," said Mike looking down at Jennie. "I was a young dumb private at the time. Being away from home was no big deal for me."

Estera looked up at him with a frown. She wanted to say something but reframed from the remark. No use starting an argument. Gylin knew not to say anything with those two. Ethel silently agreed with Jennie.

"How old would you say most of them are?" Mike asked looking the candidates over with a careful eye.

"Mm, I don't know. The youngest must be nine or ten, the oldest twelve," she said with a mild tone as the moment was pushed aside.

Some of them had tears running down their faces as they looked around for a friendly face. Jennie and Ethel were the only two who offered the kids a friendly smile that day.

Not until the junior Druids walked along the line correcting them did some look straight ahead. The point was, Chief Master Druid Omkron wanted the young druids reporting in to get used to seeing the Sheriffs and the Deputies especially armed.

The four purposefully walked past the young trainees back inside the Castle to their chambers and work area. The youngsters had seen enough for one day. They would see them often enough over the next two or three years of their initial training at Castle Pevanshire.

A week passed before there was a soft knock at the door. Jennie with Ethel were in a back room of the apartment working, Gylin and Mike were in the armory working on a couple weapons that needed maintenance. The four were in the brown T-shirt, camouflage pants and the gloss black boots which was their trademark uniform.

There was a soft knock at the door. Mike stopped to listen. "Did somebody knock on the door?"

"Guess so."

Gylin and Ethel stopped to answer the door. There was mumbling then a second louder knock. Ethel answered the door.

Mike and Jennie peered out from the back rooms thinking it may have been one of the junior druids sent to summons them to the Council Chambers. Rather they were looking down at two scared kids, standing behind them was a junior druid working with the induction staff.

Ethel said with a smile, glancing up at the druid, "Yes may I help you?"

Pushing the cowl back from his face, the boy, blonde, blue eyed the face of a cherub looked up at the four gathered around the door gazing at the two scared children folding their cowls back from their faces.

The girl, a young straw blonde said in a firm voice, "Good day, Mistress and Sire, I am Ipianne."

The boy said with a squeaky voice, "Good day, Mistress and Sire, I am Naxon. Um we, she and I that is have been assigned to you as trainee druids."

"And what area is this?" the older woman's voice said from under the cowl of her robe.

They thought then the boy said, "Um, oh yeah we have been assigned to the Sheriffs of Astrera."

The girl quickly spoke up, "We are to learn everything you do and tell us to do."

"We are to assist you, answer the door and be with you at all times."

Gylin grinned. "That's what Ethel and I had to do."

"Yes we know, deputy," said the druid in a chilly tone. She made the introductions. "This is Sheriff Michael or Mike as he likes to be called, and Sheriff Estera or Jennie, and these are Deputies Gylin and Ethel. They were trainees too and now Sheriff Mike and Sheriff Estera's deputies."

Gylin was happy the senior druids finally got around to assigning replacements so he and Ethel could get on with their real training, learning the job of being Sheriffs. Mike their mentor as Senior Sheriff developed the job of Sheriff on the fly. He had a series of shelves with books and magazines on detective and police work he consulted when a question arose. Jennie was their mentor as druid for casting spells and enchantments.

"Your seniors are Sheriff Mike. You will learn from him about the rogue druids, shaman, warlocks and witches they are assigned to bring in for retraining. Sheriff Estera will be your mentor on all things druid. She reached masters level last year."

The boy looked up at Gylin and Ethel. "And what do they do?"

"They are our deputies or assistances," said Estera quickly. "They help us when Mike and I are assigned to arrest a rogue druid or warlock."

"Now remember," the Druid said firmly, "you accompany Sheriff Michael and Sheriff Estera wherever they go in the Castle, which includes when they are called before the Council of Druids. This is a very special position. But, you do not ever leave the Castle if they are called out by the Master or the Council."

"The only thing you don't do," Michael told them, "when the four of us go out on the road after the druids or warlocks is touch the weapons. You'll stay here. Gylin and Ethel will fill you in on more detail as time allows." Mike added with a wicked smile, "I don't bite bad, I just growl a lot."

"He likes to joke a lot too," said Estera smiling for the children. "Please come in. Is there anything else, Mistress Efaris?"

"No but I will be monitoring their progress from time to time. New rule from the Council."

"The oversight committee," Mike quipped walking away.

Estera looked up at Mike annoyed as he turned away. "Don't mind him. Hold over from his world."

"Understand." She turned away walking back down the hallway past groups of trainees and junior druids and warlocks toward the stairs.

The two kids looked confused. Ethel took them by the hand leading them to the table by the window. Their eyes were everywhere at once looking over the things Mike and Estera had collected from various parts of their world and Earth. "You'll do just fine. Gylin and I were just as nervous the first time."

Gylin closed the door and followed Mike back to the armoury.

A knock came at the door two days later, Naxon answered it. Ipianne stood her hands tucked up the sleeves in the pensive manner. Naxon opened the door to the caller a Senior Druid stood behind two apprentices. One of two boys said, "Is Master Michael available to speak to Brother Gyle?"

"One moment, please."

Ipianne went back to the room that Mike had converted to a library-den area where the four had begun collecting books, journals and manuscripts. The girl stood at the door for a second until Estera noticed her.

"Yes, Ipianne?"

"There is a Master Brother Druid Gyle at the door wishes to speak to Master Mike."

Mike looked out from between the shelves. "Of course, show him in, Ipianne."

The girl walked back out to the front. "Master Mike says for you to come in to the den, Brother Gyle."

The Druid with his attendants followed her into the den, Mike pulled up a chair to sit. The apprentices held the chair for Gyle then stepped back with the Druid's two charges.

"Hello, Gyle. What do you need?"

"Mike, got a situation that seems unique on one hand and possibly dangerous on the other."

Ethel slid his notebook to him. Opening the book he took out his steel pen and was ready to take notes.

"Mistress Ursula or the Chief Master Omkron naturally would have brought the news and instructions, unfortunately they are away on other matters and asked that I deliver the message to you instead."

The four were quiet for a minute. Gyle continued after a moment of silence.

"A coven of druids, near Bellin south of here, close to the coast were killed a couple days ago. We just got word ourselves this morning…" Mike looked at his watch that was set to Astrera time. That put the incident close to sixteen hours old. Anything could happen in sixteen hours. "The Council and committee want you to look into this and take whatever action is necessary to meet out punishment as necessary on the criminals."

Mike and the Druid met firm gazes across the space between them, the Sheriff said, "Bellin? Isn't that a hot bed of contention right now?"

"Yes that is why the Council needs to learn who is behind this – killing and maybe insurrection. They – and the King will deal with the person or person responsible after that."

Mike and Estera and the two kids exchanged startled looks. The King of Astrera was taking charge. This case was moved into the high profile bracket and they would have to produce.

Drawing a deep breath, Mike said, "I can tell you it's somebody who is not associated with either the Committee or Council, an anti-witchcraft league would be close to the situation."

Mike paused looking across the table to Estera. She said, "Then that makes it just that much harder for us to find whoever."

"That's what we are afraid of, Mike. We have spent millennial building our world – it was not an overnight thing we did. Their ancestors and their ancestors, ancestors built this world and now to be destroyed by someone seeking power that even the Emperor of Shukath can only dream of."

Estera reached out for Gyle's hand. "Yes, we'll do our best to stop this, Gyle," Estera assured him. The old Druid sat with his head down wanting to cry but the tears and sobs of mental pain and anguish would not come. "I know. They're bent on destroying our world."

After a few minutes Gyle opened his eyes, Mike said, "No timeline on this?"

Gyle shook his head. "No the Council is leaving this up to you four. You are our only hope."

"That leaves it wide open for us." Mike reached over to touch Gyle's knee. This had never happened to the druids and others of Edrhon before. They had no idea how to deal with the situation. "What is the Council considering as 'punishment', Gyle?"

"Death." Gyle made it short, sweet, and to the point. "Mistress Ursula researched your world's method of meeting out punishment for murder and death by murder."

"A decades old argument. Yes, no. maybe so. As far as I am concerned, the Saudi's got it right."

Estera cringed at his answer. She knew what his comment implied.

Yes, we looked into them quiet closely. Their method came in a close third to our choice."

"I hope you guys realize this leaves the field wide open for me to call the shots. Then I suppose I should ask what choices does the Council give me?"

"Yes. Your choices are unlimited."

"License to kill." Mike met Estera's uncertain look. They have had to do it twice already, the person put up a fight about being brought before the Council. "So Bellin is where the situation took place. Did anybody say where, other than Bellin?"

"The ancient fortress of Castlebourne."

"Anything else?"

"That's all for now."

Mike pointed to the two neophyte trainees. "Them – who will look after them while we are gone?"

"Mistress Ursula said she'll look after them while you're gone."

2.

The beauty and pastoral scenes of Bellin's farming area belied the reason the group was there. They rode past clusters of houses, shops, stores and inns. People stopped their work long enough to watch to them and ask each other about them, shake their heads in wonder and continue with their work.

Winding their way through the town, the road meandered between the rows of shops, and homes

they followed the road to the Fortress Castlebourne. Fortress Castlebourne had ten strong, round towers built in various tactical positions for an ideal defense for the region. The towers were connected by lower, narrow star pattern walls made of field stone providing archers with frontal as well as overlapping fire, the main gate set back with sets of cells and firing ports angled down for archers if anyone managed to breach the main gate.

Dull windows were scattered here and there around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with holes of various sizes for archers and artillery.

A sizable gate with hefty wooden doors, a draw bridge spanning a wide moat and various artillery equipment offered a safe home to all those in need in the cold surrounding mountains offering two ways in or out, if you can make it that is.

Large boulders littered the fields outside the castle as an obstacle course, paths to and from the castle snake through the field. Farm plots in this district were small and scattered about still offering a good living to whoever tills the fields.

All this was lost on Mike and Estera as they approached the infamous fortress through the field of boulders. Mike's mind was focused on ferreting out the facts on the coven's murder. And he thought the last case involving the two warlocks was bad, this might prove to be a case equal to a James Bond thriller.

Lifting his eyes concealed by the Ray Bans toward an upper floor of the keep, Mike made out three figures standing by a window watching their approach. In a quiet voice he said to Estera and their deputies, Gylin and Ethel, "Don't look up but we're being watched."

Folding his arms over his chest, one man said to the other two, "Told you as soon as the Druids of Castle Pevanshire learned of the mass murder of those druids they'd send the Sheriffs."

"The one I'm worried about is the one called Mike. The one in the front there with those black glass things over his eyes."

"He's not of our world," said a second man turning away from the window crossing the room for door.

"Doesn't make any difference," said the first looking from the window to the others and back. "He's a force of one to be reckoned with. Hard if impossible to stop."

"Will they know about…?" the third started to say still staring out the window as the four Sheriffs stopped at the gate.

"Not if you don't say anything," the second man, Duke Hewlett said walking to the door.

The other two, Aldus and Rawkin looked out the window as the Sheriff's entered the gate.

The door opened in Hewlett's face to Lady Duchess Roheisa entering.

"Care to guess who just arrived?" she said testily pointing to the floor and reception hall below them.

Hewlett pushed a length of his long hair from his face. "I know, I saw."

"Then stay here. Let me handle them." She backed out of the room closing the door.

"Guess we don't have much choice," Hewlett said crossing the room back to the side board and decanter of wine. Pouring himself a cup to drank some. "If we can't sing, can't dance, have a cup of wine instead."

"As if that will help any," Rawkin's said standing with his back to the window staring in to the cold fire place. "What's Roheise going to do, charm them to death with her wit?"

Hewlett poured himself more wine. "I think her idea will be to steer the Sheriffs away from anything that can be said to be incriminating"

"Good luck," said Aldus with a snort. "I understand that Michael is not that stupid. He's the darling of three continents, especially the Empire of Shukath."

Rawkin walked over to the board to help himself to a cup of wine. Pouring the wine he said, "Then we just need to assure he doesn't find anything and reports to the Druids – nothing."

"And if he does?" Hewlett countered as he tipped the cup to his mouth.

Aldus muttered sourly, "Figure that out later."

Servants stood with the Sheriffs until Lady Roheisa appeared at the top of the stairs pausing for effect gazing at the four in a regal manner. The four stood in the middle of the room. She took them in with a quick assessment of her eye. All four, especially the two youngest of the four were heavily armed. She knew that much about them. They'd already taken on the worse rogues of their world. What would they do with her people?

"Sheriff Michael and Sheriff Estera, I presume. Please do come in."

Mike muttered to Estera, "So said the spider to the fly."

"Hush. Let's not prejudge."

Estera and Ethel smiled demurely for the Lady, Mike and Gylin remained unmoved by the lady's charms. She descended the stairs in the slow regal manner, her long gown hitting the steps as she descended to the first landing pausing but a second before descending to the reception hall.

"I presume you are here because of that terrible tragedy that fell on the kingdom recently?" Lady Roheisa said with a too sweet smile that set Mike's nerves on end. Red warning flags went up his mind.

For some reason, Mike could not put an immediate finger on it, but the Lady's tone did not strike him as sincere enough. Estera smiled inclining her head slightly in a polite fashion. The Lady's tone of voice struck Estera as a sign to be careful around the people of Castlebourne.

"Yes." Mike reached into a top pocket of his uniform shirt producing three sheets of paper folded into quarters handing them to the Lady. "Read. One contains our instructions from the Council, the other is a General Area Search Warrant, in this case covers the entire fortress and surrounding environ, and the third, the arrest warrant for the suspects or perpetrators."

The too sweet smile froze on Lady Roheisa's face. She coughed gingerly taking the paper's from Mike's out stretched hand. Opening the papers she carefully noted the paper was not the type used on the world of Edrhon. The print was strangely done, not hand written in script.

Carefully taking the Ray Bans off he watched Lady Roheisa her blood go cold she flicked her eyes toward the two women and other Sheriff. Their eyes remained impassive behind their sun glasses also.

"These are …?" she looked up into Mike's piercing blue eyes searching his expression. There was none. The first thing she thought of as they stared in to each other's eyes, 'Ever see a statue smile?'

"Legit? Yes, ma'am. Ran them by the Council before we left."

Lady Roheisa tore her eyes away from Mike. She felt alternating cold and hot as if she were being drawn into them, he were searching her soul for the truth.

"I'll look in to this." She folded the papers holding them at her side. She knew Hewlett, Aldus, and Rawkin would have to get out of the fortress as quickly and quietly as possible.

"I will interview them," he said flatly. "That is my job. First I need a room with a controlled environment. I'll need everyone who had contact with the druids no matter how long or short."

Breathing deep Lady Roheisa said, "Well I am not too sure who is here at this time. I'll have to look. Excuse me Sheriff."

The four watched as she hurried back up stairs. They were not able to see up the stairs past the first landing. She hesitated at the top of the stairs looking back. Going to the room she pushed into the room the three jumped at her entrance.

"Is he gone?" Aldus said gulping down the wine with a shaking hand, his nerves taunt eyes dilated with his fear of Sheriff Mike.

"He wants to look in every nook, cranny, and crevice, I suppose," said Hewlett lounging in a relaxed manner belying his under lying fear moving his left leg on the arm of the chair as he drank another cup of wine.

Tossing the papers in to Hewlett's lap, Lady Roheisa said acidly, "Read and weep."

Hewlett said in a questioning tone looking at the papers, "What's this?"

"Read. Guaranteed you're not going to like what you read. One contains their instructions from the Council, the other is a General Area Search Warrant, whatever that is I don't know but the Sheriff says it covers the entire fortress and surrounding area, and the third, the arrest warrant for the suspects or perpetrators."

"Oh shit …" Hewlett sat up nearly spilling the wine looking the papers over realizing the paper and print were not from any kingdom or empire on Edrhon. "Where did he get this?"

"The Druids, who else?" Lady Roheisa stood over Hewlett as he skim read the documents. Lifting his eyes to look at her, the blood drained from his face, his hands shaking the wine splashing around in the cup. He finished the wine in a gulp sitting back hard in the chair as if he fainted. She said bitingly, "You three get out of here as soon and as fast as possible. Go to Mireworth Castle and don't for the gods' sake, let any of them see you leaving."

Grabbing the papers out of Hewlett's hands that shook as if with a palsy she left the three as she found them. Stopping at the open door, she said, "If I didn't tell you three what to do, you wouldn't know what to do."

Lady Roheisa rounded up some soldiers, servants and those who had little or no contact with the druids. The number of people she found were less than thirty. Returning to the reception area she found the two deputies standing on either side of the door, their strange black weapons suspended from their right shoulders. She couldn't help but swallow hard. The young man reached out to knock. The door opened, the woman Estera pointed wordlessly to one and beckoned him to enter.

Two hours later Mike sat back disgusted. "Well that was a study in time wasted. I could have quoted every one of them without interviewing them. 'I don't know – I didn't see nuttin'." Like a major crime scene back home. You have a hundred witnesses and they all say, 'I don't know – I didn't see nuttin'. An unwritten code of silence between them."

Estera could tell Mike was disgusted and not in a good mood.

"Is Lady Roheisa still out there?" he asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I'll check. You want to see her?" Mike nodded staring into a corner of the room.

Opening the door a crack. Estera peered out seeing her standing near a table. "Yes."

"Have her come in." Mike straightened himself staring across the room at the door.

Lady Roheisa felt her mouth go dry, her hands twitching as she approached the door. Estera standing back, her face no more readable that her male counter-part Mike's was.

Lady Roheisa entered the room Mike sitting at the table, hands under chin watching her body language closely. She exuded fear that probably would not have been evident of a Lady of her station otherwise. Mike gestured to the chair across from him. She sat straight inches from the back rest.

"Okay, Lady Roheisa tell us how is it out of thirty odd people, no one knows anything?"

The direct question without use of preamble caught her off guard. She had to search her mind for a suitable answer. "Well most were busy. I mean they were busy and no one saw or heard anything about the – incident until late in the night."

"Late? How late?"

She shrugged her shoulders in a un-lady like manner. "I don't know I was in my bed chamber reading. I don't really pay much attention to the time."

'Must be nice,' Mike thought than said, "That brings us full circle then back to the original question, where did it happen?"

Mike knew that checking the crime scene would be the first order of business but the time between when it happened and the time they got the message from Brother Gyle it would have been too late. Even when they were moved by Jennie and the kids from Castle Pevanshire to Bellin, anybody could have been smart enough to remove any evidence.

"The crypt. I looked at it – the situation was horrible. Blood all over the place." She put her hands over her eyes trying to block out the memory.

"Who discovered the bodies?" Unmoved by the scene Mike asked writing the name down and circumstances under which she made the discovery.

"My brother Hewlett."

"Where are the bodies of the Druids at – right now?" Mike glanced up meeting her down cast expression of regret.

"I have no idea. My brother took care of things."

"Where is he at?" Mike asked sitting back tossing the pen onto the table.

The silver steel retractable pen hit the table between them with a bang. Mike's stone hard expression made even Lady Roheisa who at times was said to be the original Stone Maiden, the only time she smiled at anyone when something was in her favor. However, she met her match.

"Away on business."

"Rather convenient, wouldn't you say?" Mike picked up the pen to write additional notes.

"Well …" Roheisa was suddenly floundering for an answer. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water struggling against the rich air it was not used to. She avoided eye contact with Mike. She was looking every place but at Mike. "Well for Hewlett that was a rather inconvenient time. He had to go away on business in, um I think it was Eutrone. Yes, Eutrone."

"Eutrone, huh? You sure?"

Estrea could see Mike was being especially hard on Roheisa. Then again, her answers were not positive enough. Mike was making eye contact with Roheisa despite she was staring to his right at the wall behind him.

"Yes." Roheisa wondered how he knew Hewlett and the others were not there, or was he guessing. She had to maintain control even though it seemed he was looking through her. His dark eyes bored into her digging deep into her soul the questions and comments flat and precise making her all the more unsure of her answers. She felt uncomfortable as the Sheriff stared at her, his eyes reading every part of her soul at a glance, opening it like a book, page by page. However, she nearly said, 'I think.'

Standing Mike said, "Where did the murders take place?"

Lady Roheisa said without thinking, the Sheriff changing the subject on her so fast, she did not have time to think, "In the crypt, I told you that already."

"Good. Let's go check it out then."

"There's nothing to see. It was cleaned out."

"Another bit of convenience, don't you think?"

She looked aghast from Estera for support, which it was not coming, she was just as stone cold as her male counterpart, back to Michael.

"I assure you, Sheriff…"

Mike pulled a second set of the Search Warrants from another pocket showing them to her. "Don't worry I always make copies and have all copies signed too. Old habit of mine."

Pointing to the door Mike said, "Shall we?"

Estera opened the door, Lady Roheisa felt as if she were being led to the gallows. With stiff legs that felt as if she had boards strapped to her them she led the four Sheriffs to a door at the back of the main hall then down a flight of steps.

Mike and Estera met uncertain looks. They'd been through this scenario too many times. This had an all too familiar feel for them. They descended a flight of stairs to a dark dank chamber. Mike held up his Mini-Mag light, the others took theirs lights out to see. Lady Roheisa reached the bottom Mike flashed the beam of light down three different corridors light by flickering sputtering torches casting a weak watery glow in a small pool at its base. Stopping she turned staring into four white glaring orbs of bright light.

Mike said with a commanding voice, "Go ahead open the door."

She pulled a large heavy iron key from her dress pocket to open the door. The white light shining on the lock un-nerved her, never having heard about or seen such light before. It was said that the Sheriffs had an array of sorcery at their disposal. That worried her.

The door opened with a creaking of the hinges, to a room blackened with a lack of torches or candles. The musty odor waifed from the room carrying with it the scent of death. Mike pointed to Lady Roheisa, "Watch her." At the last second Mike grabbed the key from her hand. "I'll keep the key secured for you. Don't want anything to happen to it now – do we?"

Putting the key in his pocket, Mike shone his light into the room. Lady Roheisa watched as Gylin stepped around with his FN FAL rifle held at the port arms position, his face unreadable as Ethel and Estera followed Mike into the room. The three shining their lights around the room each took a side carefully looking it over. Estera noticed the roof of the room was low, Mike's head brushing the ceiling and square shaped covered with gloss black tiles. An altar that measured roughly six feet square occupied the middle of the floor. Shining her light around the alter she noticed patterns of blood at its base.

Mike looked the alter over carefully seeing the six blotches of dried blood on the floor. The blotches showed signs of a struggle scratch marks on the alter told him a lot. Any ritual tools or knives were taken from the cell. It appeared somebody attempted to clean up the blood to hide the attack but did a poor job making a bigger mess then was necessary. A seventh small pool of dried blood was spilled on the altar indicating the druids had sacrificed something about the time of the attack or one of them was leaning over the altar.

Straightening up he said, "Where were their chambers?"

"Third floor."

They stepped out Mike securing the door depositing the key back in his leg pocket.

Lady Roheisa grit her teeth in frustration knowing any protest on her part would only meet with deaf ears. She led them to the third floor and the chambers. Once more she stood in the hallway with the boy staring at her as the other three went through the room with painful slowness.

They went through the other five chambers with the same slow methodical pace as they did the first. But it was the third she looked in the chamber to see Michael fan a book until several sheets of papyrus fell out from between the pages.

Mike picked up the papers examining them carefully folding them into quarters slipping them in a pocket.

3.

It was evening when the four made their way to the inn down the road from the fortress. They wondered what kind of reception they would get at the inn, or any place for that matter.

They felt the wind as it picked up in the last few minutes since leaving the fortress. Rain drops the size of thumb nails was falling from the sky as lightning light up the early evening. Mike and Gylin looked skyward.

Pulling the packs off the horses, he said quietly, "I'm getting us one room, for the time we are here."

"Um, dear … what about Ethel and myself?" Estera said they avoided Mike's troubled expression.

Hefting the bags over his shoulder he said, "We'll make do."

They went to the door as grooms rushed out of the nearby stable to get the horses and return to the safety of the stable. The wind increasing by the minutes, the strength of the wind reminded Mike of the heavy winds off the Front Range of Colorado.

They trailed Mike into the inn. Estera and the kids noticed from the outside the Yellow Dove Tavern looked dark, rough and uninviting. The name belied the inn. Large and small stones and stout timbers made up most of the building's outer structure. It was hard to see through the curtained windows; the lack of joy from within, however could also be felt outside.

Entering the tavern through the heavily used wooden door, welcomed by the sound of the wind outside and a few groans. It was as gloomy inside as it is on the outside. Rounded stone beams supported the upper floor with candles attached to them. The walls were decorated with mounted animal heads and small animals, though most were worn and broken, given the place an even disturbing feel.

The bartender grudgingly stood to pour the customer who followed them a mug of ale. He was pouring the drink for him making no effort to acknowledge the presence of the Sheriffs. The customer looked the four over with a sweep of his eyes then sat down in the far corner watching them.

The tavern itself was almost completely abandoned. The few people inside could be locals, could be lost souls escaping the foul weather.

Mike crossed the tap room to the bar, little better than three long boards with two shorts ones nailed together a keg of ale balancing on an old beer keg. The proprietor resumed leaning on the make shift bar that threatened to tip over any second stared at them with watery eyes. His eyes seemed to lighten up when he realized he had the Sheriffs of Astrera standing in front of him.

"M`Lords, may this humble servant help you?"

Setting the bags down, Mike said, "One room with a double bed for two."

The other looked surprised but refrained from the comment that was on the tip of his tongue just then. Rumor earlier in the day the Sheriffs were at the fortress Castlebourne until just now was looking for whoever was murder of the Druids. Secretly they hoped whoever did it met the same fate.

"Meryall!" He yelled, his voice the sound of a bull frog. He laughed, "She'll take you to your room."

The girl stepped out of the back wiping her hands on the stained apron. Brushing a stray lock of her dark hair from an eye she stopped seeing the four and the uniform. She could not help but breath, "The Sheriffs of Astrera." She curtsied to them taking the room key, she led them to the stair well to the second floor. "Here." She stopped in front of the door opening the room, gave the key to Mike and hastily left.

They walked in tossing the bags aside. Mike pointed to the bed, "Girls get the beds, guys, the sleeping bags on the floor."

Estrea and Ethel pulled the covers back to examine the bed. Estrea looked up with a questioning look. Ethel wrinkled up her nose.

They said, "You sure?"

Estera said point to the bed clothes. "Bed bugs? I mean our enchantments and spells only go so far, dear."

Mike cleared his throat. "One for one today."

The door secured, the group settled in for the night. Ethel and Estera pulled out the food they had packed along. This was not like the other times, here they did not know whether to trust the people or not. Outside the rain got worse, the lightning more intense flashing across the window bright enough to see the building across the road.

Estera took wood from the stack in the corner arranging it in the hearth, stood back snapped her fingers and the flash of fire ignited the wood. Ethel put the pot of canned stew on to cook. Estrea made a warm herbal tea that Mike liked to call her 'witch's brew' but it was all in fun between them.

Mike took out the paper to read the note. They waited while he read it trying to make sense of it. Estera read the note over Mike's shoulder while the tea heated and stew cooked.

"But whoever wrote this does not name names," Estera said as Mike handed the note to her the kids looking over her shoulder.

"No that's the bad thing – but, he might have had a reason." Mike picked up the books he'd found in the same room as the one with the note and began fanning through the pages of each book until he found another note.

"Well between the two notes I've found so far, it seems there is a movement among the aristocrat group to do away with the magi, druids, warlocks – make it a spell or omen free zone. With them dead and no names this makes it harder who to focus on.

"Somebody is bound to tip their hand," said Jennie reading the notes all the way through. Yawning, she said to Ethel, "Ready for bed – or, floor. I don't know about anybody else, but I ain't sleeping in that – thing."

Mike looked at the two girls, they looked at him, Gylin wondering what they wanted. Nudging him Mike pointing to the door. "We'll go down stairs for a few minutes."

"Thank you, dear."

There was a privacy blind in the room. However, Mike and Gylin left the room to go down to the tap room for an ale and watch the few patrons. The men fell silent when the two Sheriffs appeared on the steps.

They took a table their backs would be to the wall. A bar maid hurried over with two steins of ale for them. Lowering her head, she said in a breath, "Those men there, Sheriff are from the fortress. They work for the Lady Roheisa."

Mike slipped several coins in to her hand, "Thanks."

The girl left the table with a swish of skirts returning to the makeshift bar and another girl waiting there watching the people as several more walked in.

Mike bowed his head indicating the table and six men that occupied it playing some sort of card game. Across the room the same man they saw when they entered was watching the group also.

"This is what makes this job a cut above the rest, Gylin. Never a dull moment. Those guys appear abit too cheery and not really concentrating on what they are doing."

"In other words, it's a ruse." Gylin sipped at the ale, the foam leaving a creamy white mustache across his mouth.

"They want us to think of them as a bunch of innocent card players. So was Jesse James and company."

They gave the girls ten more minutes then returned to the room. He quietly knocked then carefully opened the door a crack.

"Jennie?"

A .45 appeared at the opening. "Yes?"

"Mike and Gylin." They eased into the room. The girls had them covered as they stepped into the room then eased the hammers forward. "Good thing we decided to go downstairs, there's six guys down there who want us to think they're just a bunch of good ole' boys having a card game and a couple of beers."

"From the fortress?" Ethel asked pulling her robe tighter.

"Yes. A couple I recognized from the interviews."

There was a knock at the door. Weapons appeared in their hands the girls dropped to their knees on either side of the bed, Gylin covered the door.

"Open. Come on in."

The man opened the door peering in seeing the four strange weapons pointing at the door.

The other was close to closing the door and running for the hills.

"Sheriff Michael?" he voice quaked as he peered around the door.

"Yes?" The group spread out as he pushed the door open, Mike gesturing him with the revolver to enter.

Ethel and Gylin moved to either side as he stepped in.

Ethel said, "Stop. Put your hands on your head and spread your legs."

Gylin moved to cover Ethel as she slipped the semi-automatic into a robe pocket then began to frisk the man. He watched the girl, then her companion they made a methodical job to assure he was okay.

Mike and Estera watched as Ethel tossed knives on to the bed.

"Got enough knives?" Mike said as the girl tossed another one on to the bed.

"For my protection, m`lordship."

Ethel pulled one from either sleeve. Mike said, "Hell, you got enough there, dude to supply both Sportsman's Warehouse and Dick's Sporting Goods."

Ethel said pushing a lock of hair back she and Gylin stepped back, "Okay, sir he's clean."

Looking at the assortment of weapons, Mike said, "I think that was meant to be a figure of speech."

The two kids smiled.

"Okay, what is it?"

The stranger looked back toward the door that was closed and the hallway as if expecting someone. "Those men," he said with a hand pointing to the door, "downstairs are from Lady Roheisa. Her brother Duke Hewlett and the others left the area when you showed up. They went to Mireworth Castle, a half day's ride east of here…"

The was a sound of a booted foot against the door it burst open, the first man to rush through the door, sword drawn stabbed the stranger, however, the group ran into four sets of drawn revolvers that were fired at the same time cutting the six down in less than a second. Seven bodies lay sprawled on the floor.

Mike knelt beside the informant checking for a pulse. "Dead."

Hearing rapid foot falls the owner of the inn appeared by the door. He froze seeing four strange weapons aimed at him.

Mike said in a slow deliberate tone, "What do you need?"

"I heard a lot of noise up here – a loud noise," the owner said nervously looking at the bodies.

Straightening holstering the revolver he said, "You must have a bad problem with mice around here. Get a couple cats, that'll cure the problem."

Pulling out the map, forgetting the proprietor for the moment, Mike pulled out his map found Mireworth Castle and the town of Glutten at the foot of the great basilica; the black dots indicating the towns in some cases right next to the basilica or castle.

The owner nodded as he backed out the door, Mike effectively ignoring the owner as he held the map so they could see it.

"Let's get going," he said shutting the door in the other's face.

Estera and Ethel ducked behind the privacy screen to change.

"So much for a good night's sleep," said Ethel putting on only the brown T-shirt, tucked it then put on the web gear and harnesses. Estera put hers on as Mike passed cans of face black and green for the camouflage.

They checked each other then grabbed the bags stepping over the bodies running down the stairs the few patrons entering the inn quailed at the sight of the dark faces and arms, the strange weapons and clothes. Those entering stepped back as the four rushed out the door to the stables. A misty rain was still falling, the night was damp but warm. They ran into the stables the stable hands thinking they were demons ran out the back of the stables screaming.

"Guess we do it ourselves," said Mike as the rain began to pick up again.

They found the horses and saddles and began saddling the horses. Mike and Gylin checked the horses over, this would be a long hard ride ahead of them, Mike figured they'd be lucky to arrive before sun up.

4.

Leaving the village of Bellin behind the four rode east through sleeping farm villages and past several large farms before reaching the market town of Glutten toward midnight. Like other towns they'd ridden through that night Glutten was a walled town with the keep and central open market area. The houses and stores were crowded inside the basilica which had been expanded three or four times over the centuries. Most existed as open fortresses no longer closing the gates at night. A mid-night traveler could ride through one gate and out the other without any problem.

Mike and Gylin leading they approached the town of Glutten. The white orb of the moon disappearing behind the snow-capped peaks of the distance Link Mountains hidden behind the thick puffy clouds moving across the sky, a shade of black-gray mixed with black. Mike moved them off the road into the concealment of the shadows and forest.

"We'll rest here for a while," he said dismounting. "Eat and do whatever."

The four rested in the tree stand on a knoll overlooking the town and array of glittering lights. Mike pointed out not far away from the town, Mireworth Castle but it was obvious even from that distance the Castle was large, several dozen hectares square.

Looking the town over with the binoculars Mike passed them to Gylin. "I think it best we wait for awhile for the people to settle down before going into town."

Mike looked the area over seeing what his possibilities were. He had to admit his first impression was to use the time worn hay wagon idea but was not the best idea he'd had lately.

The town and basilica were well situated on a rise of ground close to the Maas River. A high wall with a deeply cut moat connected with the basilica protected the town. Behind the town the massive wall of the basilica rose nearly two meters over the roofs of the town. For an attacking force of any size to reach the town or basilica it would either have to fight its way across the river, cross the river again then fight its way up hill to reach either of the walls – or lay siege to the entire area and waste time in hopes of starving everyone out. The latter was usually the preferred method; less man power expended in the long-run. The latter was usually the chosen course of events.

Night lay over the kingdom as the three rode in to Glutten, passing through the small suburban communities where people were still had ended their day's activities. Sullen looking foot soldiers of the Duke's army stood at guard posts near the town gates watching as weary travelers and people passed by entering the town. Heavy gray clouds moved in hanging over the area as a chill wind picked up blowing the rain and light debris along the streets that were little more than mud paths between the houses and shops. The town people had already taken to their homes ahead of the weather, windows were shuttered against the wind and rain.

The four rode along the street, Estera directing them through the narrow by-ways. Gylin shook his head in disgust at the press of humanity. Mike considered at least Hiborane had one thing in its favor, whoever the founder was had the foresight to lay out the town with extra wide streets.

People were hurrying indoors leaving the streets all but deserted. They rode through the town reading the weather beaten signboards for the various businesses.

A heavy sheets of rain drenched the four. "Wonderful. Couldn't wait until this was done and we were on our way home to rain could it?"

The heavy rain pelting the group soon let up. They stopped long enough to pull rain capes off putting them back in the saddle bags before going on.

Mike drew up beside Estera who was riding ahead of him. Gylin rode just behind them with his revolver drawn hidden by his legs. Mike looked at the signboards waving back and forth in the wind and rain said, "Anyplace along here that's fit for food and board?"

"The Grand Tour," she said pointing down the winding street to a sign waving in the late night wind.

The Grand Tour was a multi-storied building that was just beginning to show light at its windows and on the street, a sense of rest and comfort awaiting the weary traveler.

Mike looked back at Gylin for his reaction. Gylin would know more about inns and taverns then he would. Gylin hooked a thumb toward the inn on the opposite side of the street.

Mike agreed, "Gylin indicated the other inn." He turned his mount toward the Gray Briar. Estera shrugging turning her mount toward the Gray Briar also.

The four dismounted drawing the rifles from the saddle scabbards walking into the inn's common room that was still crowded with patrons, the air thick with a gray and brown haze of tobacco smoke. The first thing Mike though of: "Health and air quality standards are rock bottom here."

Inclining his head to the far side of the room, Mike scanned the room again. All talking, laughing, jokes came to a halt as they paused at the open door. The patrons and bar maids stared at the heavy brace of weapons, the uniforms and camouflage paint on the faces. Several jumped up, abandoning their drinks to leave.

Leading them toward the far end of the common room, Mike indicated a table where three men were seated abandoning their cards and drinks. The group stood and left weaving their way through the press of patrons and past maids who were doing an expert job of balancing the trays and mugs of ale and bitters and occasional glass of whisky.

Mike pushed past Gylin and Ethel to take a place on the bench against the wall. Estera sensed she was to do the same so one of them was facing the front and the other patrons leaving Gylin and Ethel to sit with their backs to the crowd but could look left and right. They watched the crowd a moment, patrons avoided staring at them; they knew they were the Sheriffs of Astera.

A serving maid was fighting her way through the crowd of men with her hands filled with mugs and glasses of ale, and bitters stopped at the table.

"Ale or bitters, sirs – m`ladies?" she asked in a voice hoarse from shouting and the tobacco smoke that filled the air, she ignored the weapons, a common sight at the inn.

Mike looked at Gylin and the ladies, they nodded. He said, "Four ales please."

The mugs were soon brought to them, the girl scooping up the copper coins with a King or Emperor's impression on them. To inn keepers it was all spendable currency. The girl didn't even look at the coins it was all money to her master, the innkeeper other than to assure it was the correct amount. They drank the cool ale in silence, Mike and Gylin's eyes roving over the crowd. Mike was holding the mug at his lips as four men, dark skinned, unshaven, rough appearing and stained grey trousers and army uniform jackets with yellow piping on the sleeves that appeared to be parts of some military uniform jostled their way through the crowd to the table beside theirs.

The only words spoken were, "Four pints of bitters." One of the men in the group sitting nearest Mike, his back to the wall, pulled out a box of well-worn playing cards. Mike shifted his gaze to the deck of cards. The only playing cards he was familiar with were the ones from his world and the computer programs that he occasionally played, poker and spades, or on a whim, Black Jack.

The deck of cards was pushed toward Gylin. Gylin cast a questioning look toward Mike. Mike shrugged unsure what the other wanted to do other than maybe have a couple friendly hands of poker or something. Gylin glanced toward Estrea. She nodded, the boy cut the deck. Picked up the first dozen cards to show the other a ten of spades. The deck was reshuffled and the other cut the deck and six of diamonds.

"Sheriff," the first said identifying Mike and Gylin as he slipped the deck of cards back into the box. Estera and Ethel warily watched the group. With a gesture of his hand, he introduced his partners in a low almost inaudible voice. "Honan, Todda, Rinri – I am Ekem, we're of the Sovereign Liberty Party."

Mike was surprised. All was not happy in the lands of Edrhon as one would have thought.

Ekem turned to the others nodding asking Mike, "And your companions, comrade?"

Mike could not help but cringe at the word, 'comrade'. He introduced the others the rebels nodded to the women and Gylin. However the others maintained their stoic expressions seated with the Sheriffs' of Astrera. Ekem acted as if it did not impress him who they were. The uniforms and four people told him it wouldn't be long and they would have their revenge for the killing of the druids.

Turning, his hands cupped about his mouth, Ekem said, "You are here for Hewlett and the others."

Ekem made the words more a statement then a question.

Mike lowered his head clasping his hands about his mouth. "Yes."

Estera, Ethel and Gylin remained silent listening. Gylin and Ethel knew they learn more by listening then talking. Occasionally Todda would glance toward them wondering if either one had anything to say. They were too silent for his liking. Then there was the older woman, her eyes constantly moving from left to right and back again.

"They are here, m`lordship," said Todda turning away from the others a second. He looked back to judge the Sheriff's expression.

Mike said picking up his stein of lager, "The Castle I take it is where they are hiding."

"Yes." Ekem shifted his eyes ever so slightly to the left to look at a table nearby. "We saw them ride through the town earlier today."

"How do you know they did the killing?" Mike looking straight ahead sketched a rune in the moisture on the table.

The group looked at each other a minute then Rinan said, "A trustworthy source."

Hewlett spoke up interrupting Honan's comment. "From what we understand, Sheriff, it is the real murderer's you are after."

"And not us, not the rebels you are after, it's the Duke and his lackeys." Ekem finished his lager.

"Okay guys, for our benefit, what does the Duke and his fuzzy buddies have to do with the murder. Technically we can't just waltz into the Castle to arrest these guys without a probable cause. Makes us look like we don't know our job."

Honan took a sip of his bitters, looked around the crowded room, his gaze studying a group at one table then shifting to another group. "People talk. Especially when they've had too much to drink."

"Yeah a known problem," said Mike his eyes following Estera. She stopped at a nearby table. "Problem, babe?"

"We're about to have a problem with that bunch over there." Estera nodded toward the table.

Three of the group jumped to their feet, knocking chairs back over turning a table and the drinks, yelling and shouting at each other. The nearest man pulled a knife. The one across from him lunged, the first spun around thrusting the knife at Mike. Suddenly two revolvers and six semi-automatics appeared.

Ekem and his friends were on their feet knocking chairs back, swords and knives drawn.

The man lay across the table the knife extended between Mike and Estera.

Mike poked a revolver in the other's face. "Surprise, surprise. You were expecting maybe a vacuum cleaner salesman? Remember that one, dear?"

Estera said with a trace of humor to her voice, "How can I forget. Looked about as stupid as this clown."

Swallowing hard, he managed to straighten up with help from Ekem. He said, "Take your problem outside."

Mike and the others re-holstered their weapons, finished their lagers. "That was planned."

"I know I sensed it just now."

Ekem said with a jerk of his head toward the door. "Let's go."

The raucous crowd returned to its rowdiness of a few minutes ago. The incident just the high point of the night. What's a night at the tavern without at least one good fight?

Mike put an arm up, drew a .357 revolver. Some of the tavern's crowd fell silent again watching him as he eased the door open. Estera and the kids drew their weapons. On impulse Mike kicked the door open yelling, "FREEZE!"

A knife spun past his head hitting and sticking in the outer wall by the door. Mike fired as he drew the second revolver. Gylin, Estera and Ethel dove to either side coming up with their pistols firing. Two more went down in a heap.

"Sorry, guys but that's what you get for bringing swords and knives to a gun fight."

A lone survivor threw his sword and knives out where Mike could see them. "Please … I surrender."

He stepped out from his cover holding his hands up walking out where Mike and Gylin could see him the strange weapons that killed his friends so easily pointing at him. Ethel and Estera covered from the sides. Rain water dripped down his face, the rain water glinting in the feeble light of the lanterns. Mike and Gylin moved with weapons covering him. Ekem and Honan and their friends could only watch stunned, the gang was dead except for the one.

"On your face, dude. Move and that'll be the last mistake you'll make this year."

Gylin cautiously moved to frisk him tossing additional knives to the side.

"Now on your feet." Gylin ordered him.

"What are you going to do with him, Sheriff?" Ekem said looking at the nice pile of weapons Gylin found.

"Good question. There isn't much we can do with him considering we don't have a jail cell to stick him in." Mike thought a minute. Ekem's group eyed the weapons but with the Sheriff's standing there watching they made no move to retrieve them. Mike glanced back at Estera. She shrugged. "Help yourselves to the weapons."

The five grabbed every sword and knife and dagger there was.

"Just a minute, dear." Estera said calling the kids over. Linking hands, they squeezed each other's hand. A jail cell appeared next to the inn. The other lay there watching as the jail cell materialized.

Mike pulled the gate open, the two kids nudged him to move.

"In the cell - Now, dude," Gylin ordered poking him with the .45 caliber.

He looked back into the determined faces of the boy and girl each prodding him with the strange weapons. He stood from the wet ground walking to the cell, Mike slammed the gate closed. As soon as the gate was closed he attempt to open it. He shook and rattled it, tried everything he could think of to open it. He watched the others as they walked away.

"That'll keep him busy for awhile," Estera said as they mounted their horses.

The rifles suspended by the assault slings new magazines in the "pin-wheel" configuration were loaded, the four pulled the bolts back, ' _click-clack!'_ the rifles on automatic.

Ekem and the others watched the four Sheriffs with caution. They didn't say anything.

A cool rain of early spring beat down on the group and horses as they stood outside the Gray Briar pulling on rain capes. The unpaved streets of Glutten were thick with mud splattered about by passing horses and wagons, large puddles of water reflected light from the windows of the inns and stores still open on either side of the street.

Mike looked up at the side of the hill to see the lights or lamps that light the many rooms and stout walls of Mireworth Castle looming over the town spreading out from the base of the hill appeared inviting, yet sinister to the unwary.

Ekem followed Mike's gaze to the brooding mass of the centuries old castle built by a forbearer of the Duke's family. "I assure you, Sheriff the Duke and his friends won't be staying there tonight. My men know where he has go for the holiday."

Mike met the rebel's gaze across the backs of the horses. "Mind if I ask where?"

The rebel leader said, with a trace of weariness to his voice, "That I cannot say here, Sheriff. Come with us, we have a safe place from prying ears and eyes of the Duchess and Count's personal men."

"Count?" said Estera suddenly confused by the names. "How does he fit in?"

The rebel looked around as he mounted his horse he said, "Lover."

Mounting his horse Mike said, "I guess that answers that question."

The rebels made no comment as they turned their mounts away from the inn's hitching posts, Ekem said drolly, "You know of Master Gyle?"

The name Gyle hit Estera and Mike with the force of a thunderbolt. They said in a surprised voice not suppressing their shock, "Yes!"

Ekem waited until Mike was riding beside him. He met the Sheriff's suspicious gaze in the watery half-light that reflected through the rain from the windows and street lamps of homes and shops along the street and alleys.

"He sent word through his courier network of elves to expect you and the others of Castle Pevanshire that you were on this quest for the druid's murderers. At first I was inclined not to believe that anyone was really searching for the murderers. Until yesterday talk about the murderers was just that."

5.

The events of the past twenty-four hours was beginning to confuse and overwhelm Mike. He attempted to sort what he could in his mind. He had to come to one conclusion, get the murderer's and get out of town. As simple as that.

"Well guess what …" Mike began, wiping at the rainwater dripping on to his face from the cape's hood, "If you know Brother Gyle, then I take it you know Mistress Ursula?"

"Yes," Ekem turned to look back at Mike and the others he said, "The Duke was not accompanied by the Lady Roheisa?"

It occurred to Mike the rebel leader may or may not be aware of the Duke's hasty exit from Fortress Castlebourne. Mike took a chance looking in the other's direction in the dark, his expression hidden by the cowl of the rain cape.

Mike said in a somber tone, "It appeared at the time the Lady stayed behind at the fortress to deal with us during our search for evidence and any clues."

"Really."

Silence hung heavy among the group as they followed the twisting streets to another meeting place. Mike chanced a look from one to the other before deciding against adding any comments of his own. The only sound in the splattering rain was the clopping of the horses' hooves in the gummy mud as they splashed through the standing water.

The rebel turned his horse up a side street that led between two shops, lamps at the front doors and accompanying farmyard gates gave off a weak yellow glow in the darkness. The yellow glow of the lamps reflected from pools of water around doors and gates with high walls that enclosed the farmyards and barns. Dogs barked at the passing of the riders until they were well along on the next street.

They stopped at the side gate of an inn on the next street. A weathered sign creaked in the slight chilling wind that blew the rain in to the faces of the riders, noting the inn was the Hollow Cup Inn. Ekem leaned over to bang on the gate. A small panel slide open, a bearded face gapped out at them, a series of mumbled words between rebel leader and whoever was guarding the inner yard, the panel closed and the gate opened. Ekem rode in first the others followed in order.

Ekem dismounted. "We are here."

Mike looked around the lamp lighted yard and stables. "Wherever that is."

The group dismounted behind Ekem, stable boys braving the rain took the reins of the horses leading them back into the stables. He gave the head stable hand a hefty tip to take care of the horses.

Without a word Honan led them into the inn through the back door past the kitchen where the cooks were preparing meals for several travelers in the common room.

The old innkeeper met them just inside the door near the back stairs. "Sir Ekem, all is prepared for you my friend."

"Excellent friend Jaque. We are not to be disturbed."

"Your wishes are my command, Sir Ekem." Jaque stepped aside as the group hung their wet capes inside a pantry near the door to dry.

Walking to the end of the hallway, Bo opened the door a space to the common room peered in at the men seated near the massive hearth smoking pipes and drinking large tankards of ale or hot mulled mead. He didn't see anybody among the group he expected or recognized. He said, as he carefully let the door close, "Open that door, the stairs will take you to the next floor."

The group followed Honan to the next floor. Ekem pushed past them to a room. Opening the door, he peered inside where lamps had been light, the warm yellow glow filled the room where a fire burned on the hearth. A large pewter tray with a small pitcher of wine and mugs set on in the middle of the table. Beside it was a platter with sandwiches and other foods for them to eat. Estera and the kids grabbed sandwiches, not having eaten except the energy bars Mike supplied. Mike ignored the sandwiches.

The pounding of feet on the hall stairs told Mike and Estera someone else was coming. The door open and two more men and two women joined them.

Honan stepped aside curtly gesturing, "In."

They entered the room and took seats where they could, on the floor, bed, beside the hearth, and a couple chairs that were available. The rebels quickly poured themselves mugs of the mulled wine and grabbed themselves sandwiches to eat. Mike and Gylin poured themselves mugs of the wine, Estera and Ethel helped themselves to the sandwiches. They had eaten a small amount of the energy bars that afternoon.

Ekem stood with his back to the hearth. Looking at Mike and Gylin and girls seated on the bed he said, "We only learned of the murders seven days ago ourselves. The message was passed to the Council at Castle Pevanshire through the elves network that you be dispatched to look into who may have done this deed."

"We have our suspicions since it happened in Fortress Castlebourne. The problem is right now we dealing with circumstantial evidence," Mike sipping the wine watching the other.

"No one knows anything, no one saw anything, no one heard anything," said Estera taking a mug of wine that was passed to her.

"And that is why you need in to Mireworth Castle," one of the rebels said taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Yes. And considering the guards will be informed – if somebody is doing their job, keep us out." Mike turning his attention to the room's sole window that the lightning light up like day light followed by a peel of thunder.

Another flash of lightning light up the room's single window followed closely by a rolling clap of thunder that reminded Mike of the sound the impact of artillery rounds. "And that," said Mike pointing to the window, "will help get us in."

"How so, Sheriff?" said Todda looking toward the window.

Mike smiled as he looked away. "The guards will be too busy keeping dry."

The rebel leader shrugged. "But if the Duke and the others move tonight, sir." He let the rest of the sentence hang between them.

Mike glanced toward Estera. "I don't think so. Human nature. They're not going to move in this mess while it's raining and lightning. They'll wait until tomorrow when it's stopped."

"You are certain of this, Sheriff?" Rinri asked watching Mike closely.

Estera could not help but feign exasperation at the question. She held her breath as she waited for one of Mike's sarcastic answers. Gylin and Ethel merely smiled at the question.

Mike said with a laugh. "Of course. I was a platoon sergeant in the US Army for the last six years of my twenty years' service. I should know human nature by now. They're going to be far from worrying about the castle's security and looking for some place warm and dry. A la the battalion motor pool."

"Oh."

Ekem coughed attempting to recover the moment. He said at last, "Then we must move fast before the Duke and Count leave Mireworth Castle tonight."

"Mireworth is the Duke's hunting lodge and not that difficult to get to," said Rini standing finishing his drink setting the cup down he stuffed his hands into the oversized pockets. "Both gates are being watched."

Setting the mug aside, Mike gestured to get Ekem's attention, "Let me ask you something, Ekem just what is your interest in the Count and Duke other than they caused the murder of those druids?"

"Not just the murders, Sheriff," said someone speaking from the far corner of the room. "Do you want to explain this Ekem, or do you want me to tell the Sheriffs of our purpose here tonight?"

Ekem gazed at the floor a moment, then shifted a solemn sideward long look at the other. He said quietly after a short breath, "Perhaps you tell them, friend."

He coughed for effect. "Our cause suffered a setback. One of the committee members was captured by the Duke's agents and executed. Another of our committee leaders and his committee, we only just learned were all killed – wiped out during a raid in Souaca by either Souaca troops, or again the Duke's agents who move with impunity across the borders from kingdom to another. Now we learn the Duke has taken another one of our people captive. It seems the Duke, to further his own agenda has gone back over to King Randle the Hunter."

Mike and the others were aware of the civil war, it was political and the druids stayed out of the affairs of state.

"Double standards." Mike said in droll tone. He and the others remained silent on the matter although there had been times the civil war was making his blood pressure rise, it wouldn't do them any good to bring up that matter now. As the Sheriffs of Astrera they were forbidden to get involved in the politics of the host kingdom. And for good reason. But this time, they would have to, the murders effected the druids of the Castle.

Rinri laid out the plans for them to break into the Castle. Rinri was apparently the only one, other than Azamar, now dead, who knew how to get inside the lodge without raising an alarm among the guards. They had no idea where to look for their comrade, other than in the Duke's Castle and maybe the dungeon. Mike was getting tired of fishing people out of some renegade lord's dungeon.

"What's the security element's head count?" Mike asked hoping it wasn't what he'd already had to deal with the past couple times.

"At least two hundred," Rinri said

Again Ekem turned back to Mike, "Sheriff Mike, you know what the Duke and others look like. Once we get inside we will go our separate ways. Rinri knows where the Duke's library is, we don't."

"And the Duke?" Mike steepled his fingers under his chin glancing up at Ekem. They'd be fighting their way through at least two hundred troops for whoever – or arrest the whole bunch, question them and drop any charges against the ones who were not responsible for the crimes. Risky but this wasn't America and he had the Druid's blessings.

Todda started to reply to Mike's question but Bo cut off Todda's reply, "You do not need to worry about that detail, Sheriff, we will deal with his Lordship the Count."

Mike and Estera exchanged concerned looks. The expression on the girl's face reflected Mike's own misgivings about what the Council had gotten them mixed up in.

The last of the sandwiches were eaten and the mulled wine drunk and the group left the inn as quietly as they entered. The rain subsided leaving the late night air damp and cool.

Stepping out the tavern's back door Mike and the others hesitated a moment for their eyes to get used to the darkness. The cloud cover turned the night into ink well blackness, rainwater dripped from the roofs of the buildings as the stable boys helped with saddling the horses, the group prepared to ride out of the tavern's yard.

Gylin checked the girth on his saddle. Looking around in the weak light of the yard lamps, he glanced back at Mike who was checking the ammo magazine on his rifle and extra magazines and speed loads for the revolver. Feeling the extra pair of pistols under the jacket, he said in a low voice, "There's something about this I don't like, Mike."

Mike jacked a round into the chamber of the rifle. He said softly, "You too, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ever hear of the phrase 'a fool's journey'?"

"I believe so. Why?" Estera followed Mike's example to check the ammo magazine loads and speed loads.

"This is what we're on tonight. Remind me to have a one-on-five with the Council when we get back."

The senior stable boy opened the inn's yard gate just enough to peer into the alley. He signaled one of the other boys to check the street out front, another was to walk up the alley to the opposite end to assure the Count or Duke's men were not watching the inn. One of the older stable boys went with them to watch the horses until called for.

The four stood beside their mounts watching as the senior stable boy sent the others out then waited for the signals. The 'all clear' was finally given, the gate was opened and Ekem said quietly, "Mount."

With the creaking of the saddle leather they mounted their horses, Ekem and Honan led the others out of the yard. Turning right away from the street, the road back to another street that was deserted then with a sharp nudge of their boot heels to the horses' sides they set off at a canter then a full gallop along the muddy road away from Glutten toward the surrounding hills away from Mireworth Castle a roundabout way that would lead them to a blind side of the Castle.

"This is a scary thought," said Mike to himself. "Already I don't like this job. I wonder if I can tell someone 'take this job and shove it?'

6.

The moon played a 'peek-boo' game with the clouds, the road muddy and water dripping

from the trees and lush bushes along the road gave everything a somber appearance. Mike and the others could only follow the man in front of them as they rode away from Glutten. Mike was glad somebody knew where they were going, because he sure didn't. He looked back at the large town below the lights glistening in the gray mist as they rode up into the hills the road, little better than a foot path bordered by a stream swollen by the rains twisting through the foot hills. Looking up he could see the close packed cluster of lights that was the Castle some distance away outlined by torches along the wall, something he would never get used to. A sprinkling of lights from houses, taverns and a few shops formed a necklace around the castle. Lifting his eyes toward the night sky, the silver light of the moon broke through patches of the dark brooding clouds. He could make out the brighter specks of various star systems in that arm of the galaxy, some had yet to be explored.

Drawing in a shuddering breath of the cold mountain air Mike glanced at the lighted face of the chronometer on his wrist, he noticed they had been riding for the better part of twenty minutes, he wondered how much further they had to go along the trail before reaching even the trail or road that led to the backside of the Castle. He was still nagged by the suspicion that there was something just not right about the shootout at the tavern, now this. Unless as the rebel leader eluded to, the old chief.

The sound of the lead horses stopping told him they must have reached the head of the trail that led up to the Castle. Mike suspected they had ridden more than several kilometers into the foot hills and at least several dozen meters in elevation. The air was colder and damper, the damp air penetrating even their heavy capes. Glancing up Mike saw in the late night light wisps of clouds seemingly pinned to the sides of the higher peaks.

"We are here," Ekem announced in a soft voice as the group gathered around him. For Mike and Gylin and the girl's benefit he pointed up the hill to the small constellation of lights that light up the side of the hill. "There."

Rinri gestured toward the distant collection of lights that appeared as jewels fastened to a large black tapestry. The clouds broke up and the pale silver light of the moon shone through clouds still laden with moisture.

Pale white light bathed the face of the mountain and dark gray walls of the Castle in silver, the long elongated shadows of the trees lay across their path; rock outcrops, shallow tree roots, and branches stood out in sharp relief. The chill night wind blew tree branches back and forth causing shadows to move in a surrealistic pattern. The clouds broke again shedding the moon's silver light on the mountain vale and the distant eyrir of Mireworth Castle. Just looking at the Castle at the distance did little to give Mike any confidence that the group was going to get in and out without a real fight. As far as he was concerned a bunch of second year West Point cadets could have done a better job planning this little foray tonight.

The rebels began to dismount. The creaking of saddles told him from here on out it would be on foot to the Castle wall; then possibly up and over.

"We walk," said Todda in a hushed voice.

The others gave the reins to a group of boys who appeared from the bordering bushes to bring the horses around when they needed them.

The girls looked at each other, Gylin caught Ethel's look of doubt. She glanced up at the section of wall the towered above them. It was at least a good three hundred yards just to crest of the Hill.

The rebel took the lead with Ekrem following, Honan fell in to step behind them letting the two lead the way up to the Castle's rear wall and the gate and drawbridge which were closed.

For the moment Mike could not help but think, 'So much for the hay wagon idea.'

The four with their rifles locked and loaded followed. The four were silent as the rebels moved along a trail that led off from the main road to Mireworth Castle. From below where the group dismounted Mike wished all the more he knew the forts, castles, basilicas, and walled towns better. He could study the Castle from a safe distance and make some calculated decisions without having to get 'eye-ball-to-eye-ball' with the guards until necessary.

He presumed if Ekem's information were correct, the Castle would only be lightly guarded maybe broken into three guard shifts. Besides, he reasoned, who would be nuts enough to scale the side of the mountain to break in to a Castle on a rainy night and risk getting killed in the process: A team of Navy SEALS – definitely or a bunch of desperate rebels, an expatriate from modern Earth, a young kid out to impress a girl – maybe. He glanced at Gylin watching the youth with Ethel; looked familiar.

They continued the long arduous climb toward the Castle that set close to the side of an escarpment. Clouds began to close in again blocking out the moonlight for the moment. A misty rain began making the climb slick and dangerous, the air was cooler and wet from the mist. Mike was beginning to wonder what possessed one of the Duke's ancestors to put a Castle up here? Other than a good defensive position. Checking the time, he saw they had been walking and climbing for the better part of a half hour and the Castle appeared no closer than it did when they started.

The trail they were following angled off to the west for distance before angling back. The group stayed off the road as much as possible staying to the bordering woods and thick underbrush. They were nearly on hands and knees for the last several meters to avoid the road and possible roving patrols. Ahead lay the large rear wall of the Castle and the keep.

Mike peered through a break in a hedge. "Where to now?"

One of the rebels hushed him sharply.

The band crawled through trees and brush where they were under cover of the overhanging branches near the cliff toward another bordering stand of trees. The signal was given to stop.

"Foot patrol." A voice told them in an almost inaudible tone.

Two of the rebels moved forward through the underbrush past a break in the bordering stone fence in to a grove of trees, they circled the guards. It was easy to see them in the dark, the glow of their pipes.

For a moment, feeling blind Mike and Gylin could not see but a short distance ahead of them in the near dark. Lifting his eyes skyward, Mike saw the moon playing its eternal tricks behind the clouds. For the moment only streaks of silver light shone around the clouds that concealed the face of the moon. The signal was given to continue forward.

Ekem got Mike's attention gesturing toward the Castle keep and a small closed gate, a servant's kitchen entrance. Rinri gave the signal to continue forward. They reached the base of the wall. Estera beckoned everyone to join hands. With Gylin and Ethel's help, they chanted the spell and the group was lifted from the ground to the promenade.

They moved with stealth down a flight of stairs to the ground moving past the paddocks and stables until they passed the back of the keep. The guards unaware the rebels had infiltrated the fortress, the group quietly passing them by not disturbing them.

Rinri and Honan led the group around the small barracks and guardhouse where the off duty guards were housed during the time the Duke was at the lodge. Mike noted this as he and the others cautiously followed watching the movement of the guards, keeping low and cover between them and the guards. Mike took note in his mind a possible escape route from the Castle if needed. He knew, or sensed from experience there would be a quick one sided fire fight. He wanted to be sure he and the others could get out if possible.

Rinri called a halt as Honan moved ahead to the back door of the kitchen. Honan knew a couple of the kitchen staff at the Castle were sympathizers who would help the group infiltrate Mireworth Castle.

The group hunkered down behind the low hedge that separated the Castle garden from the rest of the grounds. Mike lifted his gaze to the sky again, the cloud cover showed there might be more rain by morning. The poor weather was going to have an impact on the operation

A commotion at the guardhouse caught their attention. Mike and Estera met worried looks.

"They found those guards," Mike hissed to Estera, looking in to the darkness behind them.

Ekem did not need to be told what had roused the guards. Suddenly the company of troops were scrambling out of the barracks, the non-commissioned officers yelling orders to the troops to form up in their squads and sections. Estera turned back to Mike, even in the darkness, Mike could see the kids were suddenly scared. Even with the rebels, there were not enough of them to make a difference if a fight were to erupt between the Duke's infantry and the rebels let alone the four getting involved.

A senior-non-commissioned officer began giving orders to the platoon sergeants, the officers casually moved out from their quarters in the Castle to take charge of the search of the grounds for the infiltrators. Mike peered over the top of the hedge at the troops in their hodge-podge state of half dressed, uniforms not complete, pants not bloused in boots, the guard force was in a complete state of disarray.

Ekem was beginning to show signs of nervousness too now as they waited for Honan to give the signal. Mike peered through a break in the hedge to see the rebel standing at the back door of the kitchen looking around the corner at the troops as they began to move out in squads to search assigned areas for any rebels.

"What did I say about a fool's journey tonight, hone?" Mike said under his breath watching as an infantry squad pounded through the mud past their hiding place.

The rebels knelt hunkered down behind the hedge, weapons drawn and ready for use. Estera's breathing was harsh as she attempted to control her fear of being caught – she had already been through enough shootouts since Mike freed her from the box and the demon Ishgater tried to take her back to last her two more life times.

Mike said in a near whisper to Estera, "I have the bad feeling their nicely laid plans just went to hell in a hand basket."

Honan gave a short chirping whistle from the kitchen door that got Bo's attention. Rinri hissed, "Move - fast!"

The group crossed the open ground between the garden and the kitchen. They all piled through the door into the scullery. The chef's and maids hardly paid them any attention as they rushed through the kitchen toward a back stairwell.

"Upstairs – second floor, third room back is the Count's library," Honan turning to lead them from the kitchen. The kitchen staff merely ignored the rebels, forgetting they were even in the kitchen. They rushed up the stairs entering the hallway from a concealed door.

The group slipped down the hallway toward the main salons of the Castle and foyer. Just beyond the foyer was the main entrance where they could see the guards posted. The guards were facing a stairs and the main court yard and the exterior guards posted at the gate.

Opening the door, Honan led them up the dimly lighted stairwell to the next floor. Pausing he pushed the door open peering into the corridor that was light by oil lamps. Gesturing for the others to follow, they passed a small dining room that had just been cleared after the late evening meal. The thick carpet along the middle of the wood floored corridor muffled their footsteps.

Honan motioned to Ekem that they reached the library, the heavy wood paneled door was closed but they could still hear the voices as three unseen people argued some point then a fourth joined. Ekem moved ahead of Todda holding up a hand stopping the others.

Rinri gestured to the door. Mike hesitated. The others looked at him puzzled why he suddenly hesitated. Mike glanced back at Estera then Ekem. Mike's mind was suddenly racing with thoughts, 'How does he know to look in here for the Duke? Inside job?'

The group could hear the Count and Duke and a man identified as the Aborian discussing something. Honan placed an ear to the door panel to listen. Ekem looked back getting Mike's attention, he motioned him forward.

"What are they talking about, Sheriff? It doesn't make sense," Rinri said baffled in a near whisper into Mike's ear.

Mike moved closer to the door to listen for a moment, then speaking into the other's ear. "The druids. I think that one of them is reading something from an ancient manuscript. Sounds like something to do with a spell."

Rinri looked back at the door then Todda. The men were becoming nervous standing in the hallway. Without warning, unexpectedly the door opened in their faces. An astonished servant gasped dropping the tray he was carrying as Ekem instantly grabbed him by the jacket lapels, shoving him back into the library. Mike put the muzzle of the rifle at the side of the servant's head.

"FREEZE! NO ONE MOVE!"

Mike followed holding the servant and Gylin sidestepped to the left into the room, their backs against the wall. Estera and Ethel moved to the right, Mike's eyes were immediately riveted on the book and two more thick volumes and wand laying on a table near the middle of the room. The books' ancient covers contrasted to the other books in the room.

The Duke and others looked up in shock Mike pushed the servant aside stumbling over a chair crashing to the floor.

A cold sweat glistened from Gylin and Ethel's face and hands as they confronted the Duke and others. They knew what was coming next. Mike was looking first at Duke Hewlett, the book open across his legs. His eyes flicked to the other, an athletically powerful man, grey hair, light blue eyes, fear filled his eyes contrasting with the terror that filled his eyes.

"Put your hands on your heads. You're all under arrest for the murder of the druids. You have right to …"

Hewlett started to stand drawing his sword the book sliding to the floor. "I don't know what you think …"

Swinging the sword was Hewlett's last mistake. A shot rang out, the sword flipped through the air hitting the floor point down.

Ethel calmly said, "Next."

Hewlett stared at the girl in shock, his hand stung where the bullet hit the blade ripping it out of his hand. The pounding of feet in the corridor made Gylin look out to the hallway.

"Mike, soldiers!"

"Shit nice timing… On the floor - All of you!"

Ethel joined Gylin at the door. "Mike what do we do?"

"Ho, drop your weapons!" the captain shouted.

"Cover in here, Gylin." They quickly swapped positions. The five rebels stood in the hall their hands up Rinri pointing to the open door. Mike caught the gesture. He clicked the selector switch to automatic ordering, "Dropped it, bucko! I'll use this rifle to make a big hole in your head where there wasn't one before."

The Captain and two of his soldiers stopped short as Mike held the rifle at waist height pointing it at them. "I got ninety rounds here that says, drop the swords, guys. What do you have besides swords?"

Mike distracted, the Count started to stand faced with two women and a boy, a knife in hand he lunged across the table at Gylin. The next shot to ring out was from Gylin. The knife flipped out of his hand clattering to the floor. Gylin said with a smile, "Your turn."

Mike was not surprised despite the two kids having to fire on the Duke and Count, the Captain ignored Mike's warning arm outstretched lunged at Mike. Mike fired from the hip, fifteen rounds took down the Captain and half his command.

Seeing Mike's attention was on the soldiers, Gylin said to Estera pointing to the three noblemen and servant, "Cover `em."

He slid past Estera to the hallway stepping around the corner to cover Mike's blind side.

A back stairwell door swung open as a dozen soldiers boiled through the door. Gylin knelt, flicked the selector switch to semi-automatic and fired in fifteen round bursts tearing up the walls, door, ten soldiers lay dead in the middle of the hall. The survivors scrambled down the stairs abandoning the others to their fate.

"Jennie, Ethel – Gylin wrap it up," Mike called making sure a few brave soldiers trying to take him on stayed under cover. "We're outta this popsicle stand!"

Ethel never heard the saying before, 'Popsicle stand? What's a popsicle stand?'

Jennie ordered, "Hands held high where we can see `em. Get up and move to the door."

Ethel produced several tie-stays, shouldering the rifle, she jerked their hands down and zipped the tie-stays onto their wrists. "Now move – one at a time."

Gylin covering their rear they moved the Duke and Count and their friend past dozens of dead and dying, the walls, ceiling, and portraits bullet riddled down to the court yard where others stood uncertain what to do. Their Captain was one of the first ones cut down by the Sheriff's strange weapon.

The fight was over. Won, loss nobody cared now the Sheriffs had captured the Duke, the Count and their friend. They escorted them down to the court yard where the stable boy from the inn was waiting with the horses for them.

The rebels stood in the gate with the soldiers watching the Duke and others mounting the horses. Mike and Gylin pulled tie-stays from their leg pockets to tie them to their mounts. They'd never be able to break loose.

The girls covered as Gylin and Mike strapped each one to their horse. Nodding again, Estera and Ethel mounted then covered as the men mounted. Mike nodded to Estera and they started out the gate. The soldiers stood back watching, not wanting to provoke the Sheriffs any more than necessary. The three noblemen rode with their heads down knowing they would have to face the master druids – and possibly the king.

They rode out the gate through the slumbering village, only a few of the people still awake at that hour were aware of the brief fight to capture the Duke and Count. They watched in awe the Sheriffs with the prisoners ride out the gate through the village. Once outside the village they stopped long enough for Estera and the two kids move the entire group from Mireworth Castle and Glutten back to Fortress Castlebourne. Estera broke off from the group to pick up the one soldier they left in the cage outside the inn in the town of Bellin.

"Do I go free?" he asked hopeful, staring out of the bars, still bound having exhausted himself trying to get free of the nylon tie-stays.

"You only wish, dude. On the horse."

"Wh …what are you going to do with me?" he asked. His voice nearly inaudible.

"Turn you over to the Council of Druids and King Randle the Hunter. Material witness to use Sheriff Michael's words."

"King … King Randle the Hunter? No! I didn't do nothing!"

"Familiar alibi, fella. I've heard it all before. Write a book about it with a sad ending I'll think about reading it this winter."

Estera reached around grabbing him by the neck squeezing just hard enough the soldier went unconscious. Estera levitated him onto the horse, straps appeared to tie him down. The cage faded from view.

"There that should hold him until I get back to Mike and the kids."

Within seconds Estera appeared back where she left Mike and the kids and the noblemen.

They rode the remainder of the distance to the fortress. Mike stopped short. He did a quick mental inventory. "Hone, does this look right? No security at the gate, walls – from what I see, I don't like the looks of this."

Estera shook her head. "No it doesn't."

The kids knew what Estera was going to do. She turned in her saddle casting a spell that dropped a large cage about the four men hemming them in with the horses.

Dismounting they swung the rifles around on the assault mode scanning the walls and gate house and gate house cells.

"I've got a strange feeling about this."

Estera motioned with her head toward the wall. Mike glanced from Estera to the wall.

"Up and over." He nodded. "Let's do it."

They linked hands and within seconds were standing on the promenade amid a huddled group of soldiers shocked the Sheriffs suddenly swung the rifles around firing on them. Estera led them back to the steps leading down to the court yard. The guards realized too late their quarry had slipped into the fortress – over the wall.

They found themselves in a running gun battle with the guards wielding swords and arrows. The guards with the arrows were placed in the gate houses and cells. Problem was the cells the archers were using, the firing ports all faced out to catch an enemy attempting to breach the gate.

Guards scattered as the four crossed the court yard firing randomly at groups attempting to hem them in; was not working. The four moved across the court yard back-to-back. The door to the keep burst open, Mike unloaded twenty rounds in the group before the survivors retreated. Mike and Jennie pushed in. Gylin and Ethel following pulled the doors closed and dropped the bar, a thick timber across the doors holding them shut.

"Second floor, Mike," Estera said as they rushed up stairs. "I can feel her presence."

Mike followed, the kids covering the rear. They read the floor and Duchess's chambers.

Mike tried the door, locked. He rattled it a couple times. Ethel glanced back with a troubled look. Mike stepped back changed to a fresh magazine and fired into the locks and door handle. Then with the flat of his boot kicked the door open the timber she placed across the door blocking it was shot up fell to the floor.

Standing in the open door, rifle aimed at the bed, he shouted, "FREEZE! ON THE FLOOR – SPREAD `EM – NOW – MOVE IT!"

Estera tapped Mike on the arm pointing to the far side of the room, Lady Roheisa was cowering beside the bed. They could hear the sobs and noises, her hands clutching the bed clothes. The woman was scared now, everything, her well laid plans destroyed in one night.

"Fun and games are over, Lady Roheisa." Mike gestured for Estera and Ethel to get her. "Next stop lady is the Council of Druids and the King's court."

"No!" she yelled, her voice coming from the far side of the room. "That was my brother's idea! I'm innocent!"

Stepping back to the hallway, Mike knelt facing down the last of the guards in the reception area. Gylin leaned on the stairs railing aiming his rifle into the group of guards gathered below. Blood dripping down his arm from an arrow wound. None of the guards wanted to test the Sheriffs resolve they were there to arrest Lady Roheisa for the murder of the druids.

"You're wasting our time, Lady Roheisa," Estera told her motioning Ethel to move along the far side of the room. "Tell it to the King."

Ethel shouldered the rifle and drew her 9 millimeter. Holding the semi-automatic raised in both hands she eased across the room gesturing, she signaled Estera the Lady Roheisa was quailing against the wall sobbing.

Ethel knelt on the bed carefully crawling across steadying herself on the bed she held the pistol in both hands. "Give it up Lady Roheisa, there's no place you can go we can't find you."

Lady Roheisa looked into the muzzle of Ethel's nine millimeter. Estera covered from the other side.

Estera said harshly, her voice rough from needing water. "Out here, Lady Roheisa face down – spread `em."

Still in her bed clothes Lady Roheisa crept out of her hiding place, Estera and Ethel covering her.

"Lay face down," Ethel ordered.

Knowing it was over she lay face down her sobs did nothing to soften the two women's minds, Estera frisked her for weapons.

7.

The northeast sky was slowly turning to a caramel shade before fading away. Clouds moved in turning the sky an angry shade of red mixed with orange. Morning was dawning across the Kingdom of Astrera. A voice broke the early quiet of Hiborane, a youth ran through the town yelling, "The Sheriffs are coming, the Sheriffs are coming! They have the prisoners! They have the prisoners!"

People dropped what they were doing hurrying over to the main road to watch the procession of the four known throughout the realm simply as the Sheriffs.

The steady _clomp-clomp_ of the horse's hooves in the sodden streets was a contrast to echoes the people normally head. People rushed out of their homes in the early morning hours, many still in their bed clothes braving the chill ignoring the puddles of water from the night's rain. People lined both sides of the road three deep to get a look at the latest prisoners the four were bringing in. The people were angered by the murders the crowd shouted curses and taunts at the prisoners threw cabbage and rotten tomatoes at them. The Sheriffs ignored it, it was a ritual they leaned to deal with.

They turned up the road leading to Castle Pevanshire, the druids at the gate lifted their eyes to glimpse the Sheriffs the black Ray Ban sun glasses hid their eyes. A smile of satisfaction stole at the corners of their mouths seeing the murderers of their brethren in the custody of the Sheriffs.

The four rode across the ancient draw bridge into the court yard. Standing with the druids was the King's guards. King Randle the Hunter stood in the court yard with Chief Druid Omkron. Dozens of Royal flags and banners fluttered in the slight wind of the morning as the sun broke through the clouds warming the earth. The people turned the occasion into a festive affair.

Eight of the King's heralds lifted the trumpets to their mouths, the sound of the presentation blared across the court yard six times echoing off the walls and inner buildings filling the air with triumphant sound. The sight startled Mike and the others for a second. They were not expecting the King or his entourage for a day of two. Two rows of senior druids walked across the court yard stopping in front of the Chief Druid and King. They stood with hands up their sleeves not looking at the Sheriffs or the prisoners. They knew what to do, they had done it often enough. Stable boys stood in another row ready to take charge of the horses once the prisoners were pulled off the horses. They watched for the Sheriff's signal.

Mike leaned toward Estera, "Show time, hone." Looking back at the kids he said, "Show time, guys." To the six he said, "Time to face the music."

The Duke tried to hold his head up as they were led across the court yard. Estera cast a brief spell the horses automatically formed a line moving five a breast stopping before to the Court and Chief Druid. Estera and the kids moved to the front facing the prisoners. For emphasis they jacked the bolts of the rifles back ' _click-clack!'_ rounds flipped out of the weapons as they let bolts slam home chambering the rounds.

The King startled recoiled at the sound, a sound he'd never heard before. His guards drew their swords, the sharp blades singing against the scabbards; the Sheriffs ignored them.

Omkron touched the King's sleeve. "Don't worry your highness this is a ritual they go through every time they bring prisoners into the Castle. It lets the prisoners know not to try anything. Watch Sheriff Michael."

Shouldering his weapon Mike dismounted reaching back on his weapons belt to take out his Gerber multi-tool. Snapping it open with an audible click he walked to the first one, saving the Duchess for last. Gesturing to the druids the first four walked over as he cut the stays from the first one. Reaching up he pulled him from the saddle he tumbled to the ground on the court yard stones. The King cringed as the prisoner unceremoniously hit the ground. The druids picked him up holding him as Mike went to the next. The same scene was repeated then Mike reached the Duchess.

The young druid apprentices were in awe of the Sheriffs watching them deal with the prisoners. The Sheriffs showed no mercy as the prisoners were brought before the King.

The Duchess looked down at him. He was hard in that moment there was nothing soft about him. His eyes hidden by the sun glasses she was unable to read his emotions or facial features. She had cried all the tears there were to cry that morning. He cut the stays around her legs then stepped back snapping the multi-tool closed slipping it back into the canvas case.

The King and Chief Druid watched to see what would happen.

Stepping back Mike said loud enough the King and druids heard him. "Okay, Roheisa," he did not even address her by her positon or status, "you can get off that horse like a lady, or I can pull you off like I did the others." Pulling the gloves off he said coldly, "Choice is yours."

Two druids rushed over to help her off. Mike turned away. The other three dismounted as Lady Roheisa was led to the side with the others. Estera and the kids walked toward the King and Chief Druid. Rendering sharp salutes to the King and Druid, Mike said for all to hear, "Mission accomplished, mission complete your Highness and Master Druids."

Two hands slipped out of the sleeves waving to the Sheriffs, their charges Ipianne and Naxon smiling they were happy to see their return.

A resounding cheer went up among the crowd and King's court. The heralds blew the trumpets two more times.

# # #


End file.
